1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a shielded electrical connector, and particularly to a shielded electrical connector in which an electrical element such as a camera module is fitted.
2. Description of Prior Arts
With development of miniature and multifunctional electronic devices, consumer electronics such as cell phone, Personal Digital Assistant etc., are designed to provide a camera module in virtue of an electrical connector. Generally, a shield member is assembled to the electrical connector to reduce EMI (electromagnetic interference).
A conventional electrical connector for receiving a camera module is described in Chinese Patent No. CN2733635Y issued on Oct. 12, 2005. The electrical connector comprises a shield, an insulative housing and a plurality of terminals mounted in a plurality of periphery walls of the insulative housing. The shield surrounds the insulative housing and comprises four side walls stamped from a punched metal sheet. Each side wall has a locking portion extending horizontally from an upper portion thereof and a ground plate extending downwardly therefrom and projecting inwardly not only for grounding the camera module but also for resisting against the camera module.
However, it is so complicated to manufacture the shield as a whole that it would result in poor dimensional precision. Additionally, the shield described above could not provide sufficient resilient force to resist against the camera module firmly.
Hence, it is desirable to provide an improved electrical connector to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages.